Ancient Diaries Awaken
by iChocoLove
Summary: Zelda enjoys reading and always spends her time in the library. One day, she found what seems to be an ancient diary. What can this hold for her future? .:MarthZelda:. COMPLETE! Sequel is out! -- Anything you want.
1. Discovery

**Wooow … Is it just me, or do I start more fanfics then I update them? **

**Let's begin!**

Zelda traced a slender finger along the spine of the leather book, admiring the history that it seemed to tell. She pulled it out of its place on the bookshelf and seated herself comfortably in a chair.

The young elfin princess enjoyed reading books, especially the old weary ones, with pages yellow and cracking from age. There was nothing that she loved more than sitting in a peaceful library, passing time by reading these ancient mysteries.

After many hours of reading in the fine Brawl mansion's library, she stood up, stretching, as she prepared to check out the book. In the corner of her eye, she noticed another book, seemingly hidden, only a corner showing.

"That's not the proper way to catalogue a book," she muttered, pulling the book out. "It should go -" Zelda stopped, puzzled. The leather-bound book she had just pulled out had no barcode of any sort, giving no indication of where it was supposed to go.

"I guess I'll ask the librarian …" she sighed, walking towards the front desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Toad," the princess said politely. "Do you mind if I borrow-" she stopped, realizing that she hadn't meant to ask that.

"- those two books?" Toad asked. "Of course, my dear."

Zelda was just about to protest and say that she hadn't meant to ask to borrow both books, but decided against it. _I'll just read it and see what it's about …no harm in that._

- - - -

As the elf walked back to her room, she flipped through the mysterious book, scanning the pages briefly. However, there was some kind of attraction that the book held for her, pulling her into it. Zelda couldn't tear her eyes away from the pages, until –

"Princess Zelda! I'm sorry; are you alright?" a certain cobalt haired prince asked as he helped Zelda back up.

"Ah, no, it's okay – it was my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going," Zelda waved her hand around in a way that contradicted the way a princess should act, flustered by the sudden crash. She blushed lightly as her hand touched the prince's.

"Then watch where you're going, alright?" Marth said jokingly. "Don't want you to walk around crashing into things." He waved a little as he walked away, his cape swishing behind him.

Zelda turned away, her face still slightly pink. She rushed off into her room, careful not to walk into anything – or anyone else. Once she closed the door carefully, the brunette seated herself on her favourite chair and started to read once again, instantly forgetting about her blunder.

- - - -

_November 15, 1856_

_Father has given me this journal so I can record everything that happens to me before it is time that I go as well. _

_Our country is going under dangerous attacks – I doubt we will be able to hold on much longer. Just today, one of the villages has been attacked by rogues. All the women and children have been taken, and many of the men have died. The attackers swore that they will come back for more – already, many villages have been burned down right to their foundations, the entire place deserted. How many more villages will suffer before the Royal Family is gone too?_

_November 16, 1856_

_No attacks have happened today – not even these cold blooded people can move that fast. Father is telling his generals to round up the rest of the troops and to retreat. We cannot bear to lose more young men._

_Father says that Mother can't help, even though she wishes desperately to. "This is no fight for weak hearted women," he declared. "Only men have the possibility to save this country."_

_November 17, 1856_

_Today, a young man around my age has come knocking on the castle gates. He fainted on the doorstep, most possibly from too much blood loss. I requested that he gets healed by the castle healers, but Father refused. "If we tried saving all the people that come to our doorstep, the castle would be full by now."_

_I still insisted, because I believe that it was wrong to leave someone dying right at the door of help. Father finally gave in and the young man was put in a room with healers to help him come through._

_I am trying to learn to become a healer, so I can help with my best abilities in this war. Maybe I can use what I have learned so far to revive the man?_

_November 18, 1856_

_He still hasn't woken up. He has numerous wounds and bruises on his body, and I have done all that I can to heal him, as have the other healers._

_I think that Father only let him in because it is possible that he knows some important information about the war. He looks like a peasant, judging by his clothes. Perhaps he is from the village that just got attacked a few days -_

The door creaked open and Zelda looked up, startled. Her roommate, Samus, walked in as Zelda carefully flipped the book shut.

"Dinner's ready, Zelda," Samus said, glancing at the book the elf was holding. "Have you been in here reading the entire time?"

"Kind of …" Zelda muttered guiltily. "I have been at the library too …"

Samus sighed. "You should get out of the room more, you know. All you do pretty much is sit around reading books. You could at least go train before your next match."

"That's not happening in _ages_," Zelda moaned.

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "It's in a week."

"WHAT?!" the princess jumped up. "I thought it was in two weeks!"

"Where have YOU been the past week?"

"… In this room and the library and the Dining Hall and -"

"I didn't mean that literally. Anyways, speaking of the Dining Hall, let's go get dinner." Samus walked out of the room, leaving Zelda to chase after her.

"Hey, wait up!"

- - - -

Zelda glanced around the Dining Hall disgustedly, revolted as usual by the pigs that don't have any kind of table manners.

Taking her usual seat next to her friends, Samus and Peach, she glanced around the table. There was Kirby, who was sucking up everything within his reach as many smashers cried out in rage while they watched their precious food disappearing into the deep dark void that was Kirby's mouth; Captain Falcon and Snake were having a eating contest, trying to impress Samus, who, contradictorily, found it utterly disturbing; Charizard was chasing Pikachu around, screaming, "I want electrical rat for dinner!" while Red was trying to get Charizard back into his Pokeball; Mario was piling food onto Peach's plate, thinking that he was being nice, while Peach was protesting, saying that she couldn't eat that much while Roy was glaring at Mario. This was all pretty ordinary – it happened every single day.

To make a long story short, the Dining Hall is a mess.

Zelda ignored everything that was happening around her, as she applied what she had learned about table manners, much unlike the slobs that were smashers. She tilted the bowl the right way when spooning up the soup; she used the right fork all the time; she never had any crumbs on her cheek –

"You know Zelda, you're not at the castle. You don't need to be so uptight about what you're doing," Samus said, staring repulsively at the two men who were trying to impress her in vain.

"It's just a habit." Zelda smiled, putting her spoon down.

"That's scary! Even if I tried, I usually can't remember what to do," Peach said, now ignoring the towering mountain of food on her plate.

"I guess I'm different then!" Zelda stood up, brushing her dress off with her gloved hands. "I need to go; I have to train for my next match!"

"Eh? But, Zelda, if you train right after you eat -" Peach started, but it was too late. Zelda was already out the door and climbing the stairs.

In actuality, Zelda wasn't planning of training. She couldn't stop thinking about the book through all of dinner, and she planned on reading and finding out more about the unfortunate princess.

"Princess Zelda!" an all too familiar voice called.

"Yes?" Zelda turned, smiling, as she felt the familiar heat rush up into her cheeks.

"Do you want to train? After all, we have a match in the coming week, so I'd like to see what tactics I can use to beat you, princess," Marth joked.

"I think you have the beating part reversed, Prince Marth, but yes, I'd like to go training." Zelda grinned, and being the competitive person she is, she raced the prince to the training room, ready to beat the poor guy up.

- - - -

After setting the room on safety mode (of course!), Zelda sent a blast of fire in Marth's way while he charged at her. He yelped as Din's Fire came in contact with him.

"Don't try to set me on fire the first minute we're here!" Marth yelled, swinging the Falchion at her.

Zelda didn't answer, as she was concentrating on making all her magic come to her fingertips. She sent a wave of magic towards the prince, sending him back. He just smirked, and did a graceful series of attacks on the princess. She tried dodging them, but being in a dress, that move was rather difficult. Marth, sensing that he had an advantage, sent another attack, but this time only met thin air.

"Huh?" In Zelda's place, there was only bright light twirling around. As he watched, a different person appeared, her arm's folded in front of her chest.

"Aw … that's so cheap!"

"So?" Sheik sent a flurry of needles, while Marth blocked each of them with his blade.

"You're wide open!" the ninja yelled as she slammed her foot against the prince's chest. The sudden attack sent Marth flying backwards, stunned. He stood up, looking more serious than before.

"You're pretty good!" He rushed forward and sliced his sword towards her. Once again, she disappeared, only this time, she reappeared, still as Sheik, behind him. The ninja tried to strike him with her whip while he was distracted, but Marth blocked it easily with his sword.

"Do you _always_ use cheap tricks like that?" Marth asked, panting by now.

"Kind of …" Sheik said guiltily. She sent a kick flying at him, but the Aritian countered it, sending her back a few feet. Before she could get up, he pointed his sword at her neck, thereby ending the fight. Marth sheathed his sword, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You're good," he remarked, as Sheik transformed back into Zelda.

"Why thank you!" Zelda replied sweetly, smiling. "But you're still better, if you can beat me. Now, let's go. I've had enough training for a night."

- - - -

Zelda slid back into her room quietly, hoping Samus wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, the door creaked the second she opened it, and the bounty hunter looked up at Zelda. _Curse all creaking doors!_ Zelda thought furiously.

"Where have you been all this time?" Samus asked.

"Err … just training …" Zelda nervously inched towards her own bed.

Samus raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her further. Instead, she turned back to her magazine.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, and she climbed into the top bunk without forgetting to bring her book up with her. Flipping to the page she was at last, she started reading the diary of the princess.

_- ago. I really hope that he knows something. That way, we can end this for once and for all._

_November 19, 1856_

_The man is healing quite nicely, which is good. However, he still hasn't woken up. My guess is that he should wake up in a couple days._

_Another village has fallen from the war. The attackers have invaded many parts of our country._

_November 21, 1856_

_I have not written yesterday, because nothing new has happened._

_Today, the man finally awoke. He is indeed from the village that got attacked recently, and I think he wants to help us. I wonder how he's going to do that … he is talking with Father right now._

_Later tonight-_

_He is back from his talk with Father. The scoundrels left him alive just to deliver a message to the king. Here is what it says –_

_King-_

_Just give up, and retreat already. You know that you cannot save your people, so just give in and we will give you a place as a general for our new country. That way, you can stop your people's pain. All you have to do is give in._

_- Your future ruler._

_PS. If you do not, we still have a secret weapon. We will unleash it onto your country._

_I do not know what Father will do now. I do not think we have much of choice though, if we want to stop the 'pain,' as they say._

_On a different note, the man said his name is Hiroshi. His eyes are of a clear, blue color, and he has wonderful blonde hair. He is incredibly handsome – however, as the duty of the princess, I cannot allow myself to fall in love with him. It can be a weakness that the enemy will take to advantage._

_November 22, 1856_

_To get to know Hiroshi a bit better, we took a walk around the palace gardens. He told me of his past, before the attacks came._

_He had a kind father, mother, and little sister. Hiroshi was extremely happy where he was. He was never lonely, and always had company and light by his side. This is something I envy him about – my parents were always too busy to talk to me, or to play with me when I was small – there was always something they had to do. _

_Anyways, Hiroshi said that when the attackers came, everything was taken away from him. His mother and father were killed and his sister was kidnapped. He was the only one they left. He ran to the palace to give us the message … _

_November 25, 1856_

_Once again, for the past couple days, there hasn't been anything exciting or important. The enemies don't seem to be attacking. For some reason, I fear them more when they don't attack – I never know what they're planning, what they're going to do next. _

_Of course, my father didn't retreat or surrender. I suppose that's just his personality – he'd never want to admit defeat – he's very stubborn. Even if he did though, they probably would've killed the royal family, instead of giving us the positions that they promised._

_Anyways, Hiroshi. He's getting better each day – soon, he'll be leaving the palace, I think. I hope not though – every time he mentions that he might be leaving, I feel this pang of sadness. Every time I stare into his eyes, I seem to melt. Whenever I get close to him, my heart pounds … What is this feeling? I don't recognize it at all._

"Zelda!" Samus called with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Yes, Samus?"

"Turn the lights off already – I'm tiiiiiired!"

"Alright. 'Nite Samus!"

"'Nite."

**How is it? :D**

**I'm going to have to alternate between writing three fanfics. . **

**Speaking about the other two, R&R plz for all of them please? :D I'll love you soooo much! 3**

**By the way, this journal is by someone who's not from a game. xD I made it up.**

**Review please!**


	2. Captured!

**I'm so happy! :D Thank you my lovely reviewers!**

**GAH. I just realized that the first sentence in the other chapter sounds really awkward. I fixed it though. :D**

**Let's-a go!**

Zelda sat up, stretching her arms upward. She rubbed her eyes, frustrated, trying to remember something from the day before that she couldn't grasp. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. '_The book!'_ she thought frantically, scrambling down the ladder in her haste.

On the bottom bunk, Samus opened an eye blearily. "What's the rush?" she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I … I'm just trying to get up earlier!" the elf chuckled nervously, inching towards the washroom.

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" Thankfully for Zelda, she didn't question her any further and quickly fell asleep again.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. '_Why can I never lie properly?'_ she thought furiously, sitting down on her favourite chair. _'I'm so lucky that Samus isn't someone who likes to question someone …'_

She picked the diary up again, flipping to the page where she had delicately placed her bookmark last night.

_November 26, 1856_

_At the council today, the generals said that the enemies are approaching to the castle and will probably get here in a week. Everyone is doing their best to prepare for the attack._

_Everyone seems to have a gloomy aura – I don't think any one has positive thoughts about this. There's no doubt that we're not going to win this time, with our weakened troops and loss of men._

_Hiroshi is staying for the attack. I think he is still intent on helping us somehow, even though he is only one man._

_There's one thing that's bothering me – what's this secret weapon that the enemies talk about? What will we do about it?_

_November 27, 1856_

_They are traveling faster than we expected. They'll be here in one or two days, three at max. I have to go – they need help with preparations!_

_November 28, 1856_

_All I have to say is that I'm nervous. What will happen to us after the invasion? Will I die? No - I can't think on a selfish thought right now. I have to help my country!_

_Later that night_

_We're as prepared as we can be. Good night journal, and I'll hope I'll still be here in the morning to record what happens!_

"What're you reading that's got you so interested?" Zelda's roommate asked, looking over the Hyrulian's shoulder.

"WAH!" Zelda screamed, slamming the book shut. "Don't surprise me like that Samus – one day. I might hit you by accident."

"Whatever. Breakfast?"

"Hey, you bum, don't leave me behind again!"

- - - -

Zelda sat down at her usual spot, poking her sausage with her fork.

"Hey Zelda?" Young Link asked, his mouth full.

"Mhm?"

"Are you going to eat that sausage?"

"No … you can have it."

"Thanks a bunch, Zelda!" Young Link grinned as he claimed Zelda's sausage as his own.

"Zelda?" Peach asked, poking her friend's elbow.

"Yes?"

"You seem kind of down today. Are you okay?"

"Huh? No I'm fine! Of course I'm fine! Why would I be sad?" Zelda sat up, her eyes immediately alert, her mouth pulled into a false smile.

"If you say so, Zelda!"

"Zelda?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going, okay?

"Alright, Samus!"

"Zelda?"

"What is it?!" the princess asked, annoyed, as she turned around to face the green-clad hero, Link.

"Sorry!" he said hastily, backing away. "Were you busy or something?"

"No, no, sorry." Zelda smiled. "It's just that everyone's been bothering me … What is it, Link?"

"I … I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk," Link blushed. "The weather's rather … nice today," he finished lamely, as he gestured towards the window.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, as it was actually rather cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. "Okay then …?"

"Great!" he smiled. "I'll meet you outside then?"

"Alright, Link."

- - - -

The two Hyrulians trod on the worn out dirt path, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Link?"

"Yes, Zelda?" Link lifted his head to look at the pretty elfin princess.

"Why'd you drag me out here anyways?" she smiled at her best friend.

"I … er … um … That is …" Link stammered, his face resembling an over grown tomato.

"Link, are you okay?" Zelda asked, alarmed. "Do you have a fever or something?" She took off one of her gloves and placed it gently on the other's forehead, causing him to redden even more. "You're burning up!"

"No I'm not! I'm okay, I'm okay!" Link waved his hands around.

"But -"

"Zel."

"Yes?"

"What's …" Link took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down in vain. "What's …"

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes!" the Hero of Time closed his eyes. "What's your relationship with that … Aritian?" he spat.

"Marth?"

"Yes, him!"

Zelda laughed, her eyes dancing. "We're just friends, Link." _I wish we were more though …_

Link gave a sigh of relief. "Okay then!" he said happily.

The princess wagged her finger in front of the hero's face. "You can't possibly be jealous, hmm?"

"Uhh … n-no! Of course not! I was just w-wondering …" he stammered, his face reddening again.

Zelda giggled. "I was just joking, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You, of course!"

Unknown to Zelda and Link, there was someone watching their every move, sadness and pain reflecting in her clear blue eyes.

- - - -

Once Zelda returned to her room, she immediately opened the book. There was still more to read – yet, for some reason, the writing seemed sloppier, more rushed. Zelda frowned. _There's something wrong …_

_November 29, 1856_

_Like I predicted, the enemies are here. They're screaming for the King to show his face to them, jeering unashamedly at us. They will probably begin attacking soon –_

Here, the ink seemed to smudge, as if the writer was dropped the pen.

"Zelda!" someone yelled from the hallway.

"What is it?" she replied, hastily stuffing her bookmark into its place.

"C'mon already – Master Hand's finally posted up the times and people for the brawls after yours!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

- - - -

As people jostled for a better view, Zelda stayed at the back, waiting for the crowd to dissipate a little.

"Alright, puffball, I am so going to beat you in our next brawl!"

"POYO!"

"GAAH! MY FINGER! GEROFF ME, YOU LITTLE WORM!"

"Beaaaaaans …"

"Pika?"

"I fight for my friends!"

"Shut up, Ike."

And so it went. When the crowd finally calmed down about, Zelda made her way to the bulletin board, to check for any brawls she'd have to participate in.

_**Tournaments for the week after**_

_Kirby vs. King Dedede_

_Pit vs. Ike_

_Rob vs. Meta Knight_

_Wolf vs. Samus_

_Wario vs. Diddy Kong_

_Snake vs. Bowser_

_Link vs. Pikachu_

_Zelda vs. Donkey Kong_

_Peach vs. Lucario_

_Captain Falcon vs. Ganondork _(Someone crossed the 'f' out and put a 'k')

_Nana vs. Popo_

_Lucas vs. Olimar_

_Sonic vs. Luigi_

_Falco vs. Mario_

_Mr. G&W vs. Mewtwo_

_Young Link vs. Toon Link_

_Marth vs. Fox_

_Yoshi vs. Pichu_

_Roy vs. Pokemon Trainer_

_Ness vs. Jigglypuff_

"So I'm against Donkey Kong," Zelda commented, still observing the list.

"You know, I find the Nana vs. Popo thing very unfair. Isn't Nana supposed to follow Popo around or something?" asked Peach sceptically.

"I guess we ran out of people to get everyone in a brawl."

"What about Dr. Mario?"

"… Peach, he's the doctor."

"Oh, right."

"Peach, I have to go, okay?"

"Eh, why?"

"Lunch!"

"But, Zelda - !" Peach started, but it was already too late. Zelda had already run off. "Lunch isn't until 12 …" There was a crash, followed by a string of apologies from Zelda and more footsteps. Peach twitched.

"That's Zelda for you …"

- - - -

_Later –_

_I will write fast, since we are still fighting to hold them off, and they need me as a healer. Our armies are diminishing by the second, and their armies are much stronger than we expected._

_They are fighting their way into the palace. We are in an incredibly dangerous position – and yet, I don't think they unleashed their ultimate weapon yet. If just this can cause such devastation, what will happen when they use it?_

_I think I will keep this journal with me the entire time, because if I get taken somewhere, I can still record what happened so people in the future will know what happened._

_November 30, 1856_

_Our enemies still haven't broken in yet, which I am eternally glad for. Hiroshi seemed to be tense this entire morning, for unknown reasons._

_Later-_

_I will start this off by a simple question:_

_Is this what love is?_

_Today, Hiroshi asked me to take a break from healing and to go with him outside. I agreed, and we walked out to the shelters of my favourite oak tree._

_I asked him what the matter was, and he did not answer. Instead, he pulled me close to his body. I was startled, of course, but I didn't push him away. We stayed that way for a while, just standing there … when he pulled my chin upwards, forcing me to look straight into his eyes. Then, we somehow got closer and closer …_

… _and we kissed. He whispered three simple words into my ear that made my heart freeze._

"_I love you."_

_December 1__st__, 1856_

_Bad news. Very bad news._

_The enemies have managed to break in. They made off with many of our servants, killed several of the healers, and I fear that they will kill Father very soon. I want to help, to protect him … but I know I can't. I hate this helplessness I feel – How I can't do anything. Why?! Why me …? _

Zelda pressed her fingers on the old crinkly pages, noticing that there was what looked like a tear stain on the page.

There were several bangs on the door. "Oi, Zelda! Lunch!"

"Coming!"

- - - -

After the disturbingly disgusting lunch, Zelda rushed up the stairs, only to be stopped by a certain prince.

"You nearly bulldozed over me there – what's the rush?" Marth chuckled, blocking her way up.

"I'm just … reading a really good book …" Zelda murmured nervously, jumping from foot to foot.

"Quit locking yourself up so much," Marth smiled. "Don't want to see a princess like you cooped up in a room all the time, alright?"

"Okay!" Zelda stammered, then she smiled. "Thanks Prince Marth!"

- - - -

_December 2__nd__, 1856_

_I am in the enemies' prison right now._

_Only this morning, when I rushed to the Great Hall to find my father, I overheard him talking to the enemies. _

"_This is the last time we'll ask, King," I heard them say. "Will you give up your country and your title?"_

"_Never," my father hissed._

"_Well then, I suppose you won't mind if we take your daughter then." Suddenly, the door blasted open in my face, and they took me by surprise. One of the big brutes just grabbed me and put me on his shoulder like a sack of flour._

_I screamed for him to let me go, when Hiroshi suddenly dropped down in front of him._

"_Leave the princess alone," he said, his eyes narrowing. One of the enemies – I think the leader of the pack – yelled, "Kill him!"_

_I don't remember saying anything, but I think I screamed 'NO' out, because suddenly everyone stopped, and the leader grinned maliciously._

"_Since it's the princess's wishes, just take him with us!"_

_And that's how I ended up here. I can hear Hiroshi in the cell a ways down yelling, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BIG ARITIAN -"_

Suddenly, Zelda gripped the book so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"A-Aritians?"

**How is it? :D**

**Ooooh, Aritians. :D I wonder … -eats cake-**

**Review, my good minions! :D –shmooshes cake onto faces-**


	3. Victories and Miserable Endings

**I'm going on a serious writing spree recently. O.o;; Surprising, huh, considering it's summer vacation. xD**

**Thanks so much my reviewers! :D**

**Marth: Even though you got less reviews this time?**

**Me: SHUDDAP SHUDDAP SHUDDAP! D:**

Zelda ran down a hallway, her breath coming out as gasps every single time. She was panicking, running towards a certain destination … yet, she didn't know herself where her feet were leading her towards.

Once her feet took her to a door, she automatically started slowing down, seeing a young woman of around 16 eavesdropping on a conversation. Zelda made a futile attempt to find a hiding spot, but just when she thought she was about to be spotted, the girl only stared straight through her, giving no sign that she had seen her.

"Eh …?" Zelda whispered. She gulped, and then took a shuddering breath, gathering her confidence. She walked down the hallway towards the girl, when the door suddenly slammed open, and one of the big burly men that emerged grabbed the girl and ran.

"NO!" the princess cried, as she watched the girl struggle in vain. She made towards the girl – but something blocked her way. She looked up, and saw the familiar cerulean eyes of the Aritian prince.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass," he said, smiling. Zelda shuddered – that smile didn't reach his eyes; the blue orbs were as cold as ever.

"Let me pass, dammit!" Zelda screamed, trying to push him away. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, the prince had his sword to Zelda's neck, forcing her against a wall. The princess could feel the cold sharp blade cut into her skin –

"Zelda! Snap out of it!" the princess awoke suddenly, her eyes snapping open in fright. The princess was drenched in cold sweat, her heart still pounding unrelentingly. Hovering above her was Samus, the worry clearly etched on her face.

"Are you okay? You were muttering and you cried out like you were in pain …"

"I'm alright. Just a dream, I guess." Zelda gave an attempt for a smile.

"Alright then …" Samus frowned, clearly still not at ease.

"Really, Samus!" the elf chuckled nervously.

"If you say so!" the bounty hunter flicked her wrist and climbed back down the ladder. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

The princess glanced over at the digital clock and read 8:00 AM. She groaned, flipping over on her side. _It's still so earlyyyyy … but I should get up._

With a sigh, Zelda pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. _Time to wake everyone else up, then!_

- - - -

After fifteen minutes of inconsistent banging of pans of shouting, several of the smaller smashers and all the females stood in the kitchen, ready to tackle the ingredients and stoves.

"Why am I here again?" Toon Link asked, his eyes only half open with sleep.

"To cook for everyone else, of course," Zelda replied, already busying herself by finding the appropriate recipes.

Peach raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like to cook."

"I …er … well, I wanted to do something nice for once …" Zelda trailed off, more intent than ever on finding her precious cookbook. _And also keep my mind off a certain book,_ she added silently.

Suddenly, there was a sucking sound behind Zelda. She whipped around, to see pink round blob sucking up pieces of paper, food, and kitchen utensils.

"KIRBY! GIVE 'EM UP!" Ness screamed, running after the said blob with a baseball bat, obviously glad to find something to do other than cook.

"Ness! NO!" And so, chaos ensued in the kitchen.

- - - -

Zelda stood in the middle of the kitchen, smiling proudly at the plates of soggy sausages in front of her.

"Okay! We're finally done!" she sang, putting the plates on the tables. Everyone else, now covered with water, flour, and other ingredients trudged out, mumbling grumpily.

Zelda whipped out a microphone (somehow) and screamed as loudly as she could into it, "BREAKFAST!"

As the smashers filed into the Dining Hall, many were rubbing their ears. "My eardrums …"

Samus stared at the food doubtfully. "Is it really edible?"

Zelda shook her finger in front of the bounty hunter's face a little too cheerfully. "Now now, Samus, do you have no faith in your fellow females? You were part of that group too, you know?"

"That's exactly why I'm scared," Samus muttered.

Suddenly, Zelda froze, staring at the door, her expression one of ice.

"Zelda?" Samus asked uncertainly.

Just as suddenly as when she froze, Zelda snapped her neck towards Samus and forced a smile. "I need to go, okay? See you later Samus!" With that, the elf ran off, brushing past the new arrival, Marth, coldly. The bounty hunter tilted her head in a puzzled fashion.

"What's wrong with her?" Samus muttered as she watched the prince turn around with a hurt expression on his face.

- - - -

Once Zelda was up the stairs, she rushed into her room, feeling puzzled. _What was with me there?_ she wondered, burying her face into her pillow. _Why'd I ignore him so coldly …?_

Quite unexpectedly, her sensitive elfin ear twitched. She raised her head up cautiously, hearing a small voice, pitifully calling out to her.

'_Zelda … Zelda, help me …'_

"Eh?" the princess whispered, climbing down the ladder. She opened the door, taking a tentative look outside. She saw no one, not a single soul. Zelda crept down the hallway, her side pressed against the wall. The curtains were waving mysteriously, even though there was no sign of human life nearby.

The elf shivered, and ran back to her room, only to meet the green-clad hero on her way there.

"Zelda!" Link called, noticing her ashen-white face. "What's wrong?"

"Er, Link? Can we … talk?"

- - - -

Zelda was seated comfortably on a bed inside Link's room. The said hero was sitting next to her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"Well … I found this book recently …" the Hyrulian princess murmured, being purposely vague. "It involved this girl … and just now, when I was at my room, I heard someone calling me, and asking me to help them, but when I checked the hallway, no one was there, but the curtains were moving for some reason… What do you think it was?"

Link pondered it, his brows furrowed in concentration. "It could be what it sounds like it is, or there could be a logical explanation for it," he said.

"I'm sure it wasn't my imagination, Link," Zelda said firmly, sounding more confident than she felt.

"It could be a ghost then …"

"Link …?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm scared," Zelda admitted, hugging herself. Link, surprised, looked at his friend, puzzled, but then he smiled and hugged her close to him.

"It's okay, Zel," he murmured, using her childhood nickname. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

Zelda was taken by surprise, but she made no movement to push him away. Instead, she pressed her face into his chest, finding great comfort, feeling his hand brushing her hair gently. She smiled, glad to have someone like Link close to her. "Thanks so much, Link."

"For what?" Link looked down at her, puzzled.

"For being here for me."

- - - -

For the next few days, Zelda trained determinedly, preparing for her brawl against Marth. She trained against anyone willing to fight her, her eyes always sparkling with an unfamiliar fire. And so, when the day came, she was as trained as could possibly be.

Zelda sat patiently in the room behind the stages, pointedly ignoring Marth, leaving the poor guy to wonder what he had done wrong.

Once the announcer called Zelda and Marth, the elf disappeared in a flash of light, not even giving Marth a chance to say a simple "good luck."

Once Zelda arrived at the stage, she glanced over at the opposite side, the Aritian had just gracefully landed and taken an attacking stance.

"Ready, set, GO!" the unseen person screamed into the microphone, make the walls shake.

The Hyrulian steadied herself, focusing her energy to her fingertips, making them crackle with energy while Marth rushed towards her. She sent a blast towards the prince once he was near enough, but to Zelda's surprise, he leapt over her easily and thrust his sword behind him, causing a pain in her back, subdued by the safety option.

Furious, Zelda unleashed Nayru's Love, but Marth countered it easily, sending her flying back.

_Remember Zelda, a true warrior always keeps calm._

Remembering her old mentor's words, she closed her eyes, allowing her beating heart to slow, she opened her eyes again, the orbs seemingly more bright. Zelda let a faint smile touch her lips.

The elf sent a ball of fire towards Marth, and the prince rolled back, dodging it. Unfortunately for Marth, Zelda had taken the chance to come close to him and let out a wave of magic in his face. He was blasted off the edge, but he Dolphin Slashed upwards, holding onto the edge.

The prince did a series of graceful moves, but none of them hit, as Zelda used the usual transforming trick. Sheik, reappearing in Zelda's place, shot numerous needles in Marth's direction, making him step back, trying to block every one of them.

Under the cowl, Sheik smiled, hearing the crowd cheer her name, filling her with new determination.

"You've gotten a lot better, Zelda," Marth smiled. Sheik didn't answer, but instead pulled out a whip, sending it towards the Aritian, who dodged it easily. His eyes darkened.

"Princess Zelda …" he muttered, dodging another flurry of attacks. "Why are you ignoring me anyways?" he finally asked the one question that had been bothering him for days.

Suddenly, the ninja stopped. "I … I don't know, okay?!" she attacked with renewed vigour, sending needle after needle. Marth's lips set into a thin line, and he blocked them and jumped over Sheik, attacking her from above.

Once again, she transformed, avoiding the attack. As Zelda reappeared, Marth landed back on ground, ready to continue the fight.

The princess' eyes gave off a determined glint, and she disappeared, only to reappear behind Marth.

"It's time to end this," she said clearly as she blasted her magic into the prince, sending him off the stage.

The crowd went crazy, screaming out Zelda's name, cheering. The princess smiled and waved a gloved hand at them, cheery over her victory.

- - - -

Back in the living room, many of the smashers were still congratulating her on her victory.

"'Grats Zelda!"

"Why, thank you!"

"I can't believe it! You did incredibly well out there. I thought you weren't that strong …"

"… Thanks a lot Link, thanks a lot."

"Good job Zelda! Show them that the girls can play too!"

"Of course!"

"Wow! Zelda, that was so cool! You just went boom, bash, bang, and Marth went flying out the stage! That was awesome!"

Zelda chuckled lightly as she ruffled Lucas's hair. She was rather fond of the kid – he is very cute.

"Princess Zelda?" a tentative voice asked.

Zelda turned around, smiling. However, her smile disappeared once she saw who it was. "Yes, Marth?" she said, neglecting the use of 'prince.'

"Congratulations, princess. You did very well today," he looked at her hopefully.

The elf hesitated a little, but she let herself smile. "We were very evenly matched though. You might've won if I didn't use those cheap moves, as you say."

"Might've, hmmm?" Marth gave a broad grin, evidently pleased that they were at least on okay terms then.

"Only," Zelda teased. Marth bounced back over to his swordsmen friends while Zelda was bombarded with more congratulations.

- - - -

Upon entering her room after dinner, Zelda noticed a book lying on the table. She picked up, remembering the familiar cover and patterns. It was the book that she had neglected for several days. The book where she discovered the darkness of Marth's ancestors' past.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BIG ARITIAN Censor!" Despite my predicament, I still laugh – Hiroshi never was one for courtesy._

_December 3__rd__, 1856_

_The guards allow me and Hiroshi to meet for 15 minutes each day, with the condition that at least one guard will be there to overhear our conversation – they don't want us to think of a plan to break out._

_They give us enough food each day to survive, and also a bed to sleep on. I suppose we aren't that badly treated, but I have a bad feeling that isn't going to last._

_I have to go – I think I hear a guard coming down the hall._

_December 4, 1856_

_It wasn't a guard coming down the hall – it was actually Hiroshi. He says he managed to picklock his own lock somehow – I think he isn't guarded as firmly as I – and he wanted to check if I was okay or not. I begged him to be careful – if he were to be discovered, I feared that we would be separated forever._

_December 5, 1856_

_The guards have taken to beating me._

_Whenever I disagree with one of them, he takes a horrible looking whip out, and lashes at me. Sometimes, they do it just because._

_Hiroshi found out about it, because when he came over, I tried covering it, but I couldn't, with all the cuts and bruises I had. He became terribly furious, and says he will beat them the second he has a chance._

_December 8, 1856_

_The past few days, everything was set into a schedule. Breakfast, beating, Lunch, beating, Dinner, beating, sleep, with some irregular visits from Hiroshi._

_I fear for Hiroshi's safety. He keeps visiting me, even though it can be dangerous for him. However, he won't listen to my pleas. I just hope he won't get caught!_

_December 9, 1856_

_The beatings are getting worse. I'm bleeding more than ever now, but I'm sure I'll survive it. They'll still need me for the country._

_December 10, 1856_

_I heard from the guards that our country has finally been overwhelmed and invaded. I hope Father is still alive and well. There is a chance that the Aritians kept their promise and gave my Father the position he was promised._

_December 11, 1856_

_Dear God, can you not hear my pleas?_

_Hiroshi has been discovered sneaking into my cell._

_He was taken away, probably to a distant place, or even lead to be killed. Oh, God, please, hear my prayers! Let Hiroshi be safe!_

Zelda smiled sadly, her heart breaking for the princess. She could see the faint tear stains all over the page.

The princess let weariness take her, her eyelids closing, succumbing to sleep.

**Yeaaaa!! Another chapter up! xD **

**Hmm … Now that I think about it, I don't think this fic will be THAT long. Probably under 10 chapters? I'm not sure … xD**

**Well, here you go, Duck. ZeLink. Happy? :D**


	4. Disappearance

**Chapitre 4 is officially here! :3**

The last few days, Zelda's dreams plagued by the horrible nightmare she's had ever since she learned of the Aritians' connection to this story. She woke up shaking, every time covered in cold sweat.

That night, she woke up at 3 AM, the same dream still haunting her. She grabbed the book lying beside her, determined to finish reading the mysteries of the princess' fate.

_December 12, 1856_

_No._

_Why is sad news always following me around? I hear that they plan on killing Hiroshi – I do not know why, for his crime was not serious. It must just be because of his relationship with me. I want to save him, at least see him for the last time, to hold him in my arms._

_December 13, 1856_

_Nothing has happened today. I still listen hard for news of Hiroshi, but –_

Here, the perfect handwriting smudged, as if the owner had dragged the pen across the page. Zelda flipped the pages, page after page, looking for anymore signs of life. Her search was in vain – there was not another word, a letter, not even an ink splotch. All there was left was many blank pages, each dead and limp in her hands.

The Hyrulian princess smiled grimly. _So I never do find out what happens to her, huh?_

Suddenly, she heard the same faint voice, calling her name, over and over again. Terrified, Zelda clutched her quilt closer to her, looking around the room carefully for the source. This time, she saw a light blue light floating near her bed. She reached out to it, enchanted.

"_Zelda …"_ it whispered. "_Help me …"_

The second she touched the sparkle, it flew into her. At first, it was just a gentle warming feeling. However, the heat kept growing, intensifying, until Zelda felt that her entire body was on fire.

Panicking, the princess screamed as she stared in horror at her hands. They were disappearing, their invisibility spreading gradually into her arms, to her body, then to her legs, feet, and lastly, head. In a flash of light, her entire being disappeared.

"Zelda?!" Samus cried, pulling herself up to her friend's bed.

Nothing.

Not a trace of the princess was left.

The bounty hunter stared in horror as the door to the bedroom blasted open. Link rushed over, the worry clearly etched into his face.

"Zelda! Is she okay?"

"Link …" Samus turned around, her blue eyes alarmed. "She's disappeared!"

"What …?" he whispered. "No!" he cried out in a stronger voice. "Let me see!" Half mad with worry, he pushed Samus over and climbed up the ladder, only to see the emptiness of the bed.

"No …" Link stared in horror at the bed, touching the blankets tentatively, as if Zelda might pop out of them any second. "Dammit!" he cried, throwing himself onto the Zelda's bed, "Why couldn't I protect you, Zelda?"

"Samus!" he yelled, whirling around, not caring if he woke up the whole Smash mansion, "Is she in the washroom or something?! Did she leave the room earlier?"

Samus shook her head sadly, emerging from the washroom. "She's not in the washroom, and I'm pretty sure when she screamed, she was in her bed."

Once again, the door opened, this time to reveal a terribly tired Aritian prince.

"What's up, Link? You woke up the entire mansion with that yelling, you did," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "Why're you in Zelda and Samus' room, anyways?"

"I'll tell you why," Link hissed, his eyes narrowing, "Zelda's disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Marth yelped, his eyes snapping open. "A-are you sure? Are you sure she's not in the mansion somewhere?"

"Quite sure," Link said curtly, "You can check her bed again if you want, though I highly doubt that's going to help, considering it's been checked twice already."

Despite that fact, the ladder was climbed for the third time that night, to reveal a still empty bed. Marth frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

Suddenly, the prince noticed a corner of a book peeking out of the covers. He pulled it out, and jumped down the ladder with his usual grace.

"She's not there, but I found this," Marth waved the book around.

"It's not the time to read, Marth," Link snapped, turning and stalking out of the room.

The Aritian prince sighed, seating himself into a chair and gently opened the book, Samus reading over his shoulder. He flipped through the pages, giving a brief glance at each page and finally stopped on the last page where it described the princess' experience in the prison.

"Aritian prison …" Marth whispered, closing his eyes. He stood up abruptly, causing Samus to topple over.

"You couldn't have warned me, could you?" Samus muttered, wincing in pain. When she got no answer, she looked up, puzzled. Marth was staring forward, his eyes glassy, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Marth …?" the bounty hunter whispered, waving her hand in front of his face.

The prince gave a start, his eyes giving away his alarm. "Yes, Samus?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, I was just wondering if you were okay. I mean, you looked kind of off ..."

Marth gave a brief smile. "I'm okay. I have to go, okay? I need to find Zelda. Go get some sleep."

"But Zelda's not in the mansion!"

"I know."

"Huh …?"

"It just gives all the more reason to find her," the prince gave a small wave and left the room.

"Wait …!" Samus cried, but it was too late – Marth had already left the room. She stared at the spot where he was seconds before, her shoulders sagging.

"So you really do love her."

- - - -

Marth strode down the halls, his cape dancing behind him. _If the princess was in an Aritian prison, it could only be that one … I'm not sure if Zelda will be there or not, but it's probably the most likely place where she would be._ He stopped in front of the stables.

"Marth."

The prince whipped around to see Link standing a little ways away, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"What do you want, Link?" Marth asked, annoyed.

"Wouldn't it be faster to use a portal? Master Hand would agree," the hero gestured towards the mansion.

"I don't want it to seem like a big enough deal to use a portal," Marth replied, turning back towards the stables.

"So it's a big enough deal to run off without any note of any kind?"

The Aritian stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around yet again, his mouth twisted into an emotionless smile. "I guess you're right Link. I'll use the portal," he headed towards the mansion, brushing past Link.

"You know," Link started without turning around, "she loves you."

Marth halted, turning his head around to look at the Hero of Time.

"So," he continued, "bring her back safely, okay?" This time, Link spun around, smiling sadly.

The prince gaped at him, then composed himself enough to nod, smiling gratefully. "Of course." With that, he started to walk back towards the mansion, his figure fading into the darkness.

- - - -

Once inside the mansion, Marth burst into Master Hand's office, the said hand surprisingly awake (Don't even dare ask me how a hand sleeps).

"Master Hand! I need -"

"The portal? Yes yes, go," the hand said absently, pointing himself towards the portal.

"Thanks!" Marth dashed towards the shining light, letting the warmth of it touch his skin. He closed his eyes and concentrated on one word.

_Aritia._

The last thing the prince saw was the cluttered office, paper flying everywhere and Master Hand desperately pressing down on the small stack of papers that were left on the wooden desk before his world went dark.

**Sorry about the short-ish chapter. D: It seemed like a pretty good place to stop.**

**Action starts soon! :D**

**Hmm … I'm thinking about making the next chappie a song-chapter thing. Oo;; But I can't find the perfect song. D: -dies-**

**REVIEW! –hugs-**


	5. Of Summoning Ghosts and Rescue Missions

**Hey guys, I have NO IDEA at all what Aritia looks like, having never played Fire Emblem before, so bear with me, okay? D:**

**Haha, I finished this chapter the same day I finished the last one. :D I was feeling evil so I didn't post it. Don't kill me! D:**

**DemonPanther: ZeldaxMath IS overused. xD Oh well. Too bad.**

**Yes, of course he will. :D**

**Naw, didn't have enough to write about. xD Even though love triangles are cool.**

**Possibly. –twiddles thumbs-**

**DD: Don't set me on fire! I don't have a cape like Marth does … xD So it won't be fun, setting me on fire! –sets Marth's cape on fire- xDD**

**Solo384: Thanks! It's so hard to find the perfect song. D:**

**DevilishDuck: That's great! :D That makes me feel good.**

**Anxiously, huh? xD**

**Arauru: Haha, that couple's awesome. :D**

**Yay! :D**

**Syunikiss: Yay! :DD –grins like a maniac- I think it's just me having too much time on my hands during the summer vacation though. xD**

**WolfKitteh: Well, you see, hands sleep like this … -insert long explanation here-**

_Drip._

_Drop._

_Splish._

Marth blinked his eyes open, feeling something wet slide down his nose. '_Where am I …?'_ he wondered, sitting up.

He was in a meadow, the grass dead and limp, the trees charred and black. There was no sign of life anywhere, apart from the soft _pitter patter _of the rain.

It was a cold, grey world.

Marth smiled sadly. "Aritia. Home …" Abandoning the depressing landscape, he set off towards the castle ahead of him, his eyes locked on it.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

He trudged on, his steps never faltering. Sometimes he would break into a run, the cerulean orbs never shifting position.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

The prince's surroundings were always giving off a sense of desperation, misery and distress. It showed signs of battle – how the once flourishing place came to become a ruin.

It mirrored his feelings perfectly.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

_I miss you …_

Marth came to a stop once he reached the doors of the once majestic castle, the stone yellowed with age.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Marth pulled out a small necklace, holding it gently in his hands.

"_Take this, okay?"_ _Zelda placed the small necklace in the prince's hands when he was just about to leave. "Don't want you forgetting us!"_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Suddenly, he clutched it tightly, feeling the metal bite into his skin.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever_

Without wasting another second, the Aritian prince rushed through the doors and into the ruined castle, trying to suppress the surfacing memories. He dashed through the familiar hallways, down towards the castle dungeons where his hope lay.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

Arriving at the dark and damp Aritian dungeon, Marth took a torch and lit it, illuminating the hallway. He noticed that every step he took echoed off the walls, his shadow loomed dark and menacing, the cells containing the skeletons of victims who weren't lucky enough to be released, their skulls leering at him. He shivered visibly.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

"Princess Zelda?" he called, his voice echoing through the long hallway.

No answer.

His hope faltering with each step he took; each look he gave. There was never any trace of the princess.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

Suddenly, he nearly tripped over something on the ground. He knelt down, lowering his torch next to it –

It was Zelda, her face still and serene.

"Princess Zelda!" he took her hand into his, feeling for a pulse.

Nothing.

Not one single beat of any sort.

"No …" he whispered. Marth lifted Zelda off from the ground, hugging her cold body close to him.

The prince felt something wet slide down his cheek. He let the tears flow freely, the crystalline droplets of water falling onto the still princess' face.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away_

"I love you!" he cried, clutching her closer to him, never wanting to let go. "I love you …" he whispered again, closing his eyes shut, willing her to come back to him.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again_

"Don't cry …" a weak voice said, a small, frail hand gently touching his face, wiping away the tears. Marth's eyes snapped open, revealing the elfin princess staring back at him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm okay," Zelda smiled. Her hand glowed blue for a split second, then the small blue light escaped from her fingers, transforming into a transparent young woman, her gaze sad as she surveyed them.

"Who are you?" Marth stared at her suspiciously.

She smiled. '_The book,'_ was all she said.

Zelda felt the prince stiffen. "What about the book?"

"Wait – Are you the person who wrote the diary?" Zelda asked, curious.

The ghost did not answer, but instead pleaded, "Help me."

"Is it Hiroshi?"

The former princess nodded.

Zelda's eyes first showed uncertainty, then suddenly, they became hardened with determination. "I'll help you in whatever way I can."

"But princess -" Marth started.

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

Zelda placed a finger on the prince's lips, smiling. "No. I want to help her."

Marth sighed. "I guess I can't stop you, then."

Zelda smiled. "Exactly."

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

She stood up unsteadily, Marth supporting her. Zelda gave the princess a glance – the look between them seemed to explain everything.

"How exactly are you going to help?" Marth asked hesitantly.

"I'm calling Hiroshi's spirit back with my magic," Zelda responded, already preparing to concentrate on her power, her Triforce glowing furiously.

"But you're weak right now -"

"It's either now or never, Marth," Zelda said calmly, her fingers now glowing.

Marth gave in. "Alright."

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do_

The prince reluctantly moved away from Zelda as the room glowed brighter and brighter. The ghost of the princess was nearly invisible, but one could still see her eyes shut tightly, her body motionless.

"Gods of the Underworld," Zelda whispered, "Allow the souls to reunite. Allow them to finally find peace."

Suddenly, the room became blindingly bright. Marth turned his head away, shielding his eyes from the light with his arm. All he could hear was Zelda's scream and a tinkling sound.

_I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you_

Just as suddenly as the light came, it disappeared, leaving the room much darker in contrast.

"Zelda …?"

_Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do_

The princess lay in the center of the room, her skin pale, her eyelids covering the usually vibrant blue eyes. There was a trickle of blood coming out the side of her mouth, terribly red against her ashen skin.

"ZELDA!" Marth screamed, running towards her. It was a horrible feeling of déjà vu, except this time, there was a sense of finality. It felt as if she was truly gone.

Gone from the world.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you_

He hugged her close, knowing that her heart was cold and still inside her body. Never to see the beautiful blue eyes twinkling again; never again see the lips turn up in a smile; never again to hear her laughter, her speech …

_And I'm wishing you would come back through my door_

"I should've never let her do it," he whispered, his bangs covering his eyes, brimming with tears.

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone_

Behind the mourning prince, two ghostly figures were reunited for the first time in centuries. One broke away first, gesturing towards the figure of the Aritian.

The other shook his head roughly. _He's an Aritian. You know what the Aritians did to us._

_Yes but, _the young woman replied angrily, _Zelda – the girl – helped us reunite. The least we could do is to resurrect her._

The man closed his eyes. _Fine._

The former princess smiled. _Thank you, Hiroshi._

_You'll owe me for this,_ Hiroshi cracked a smile, a hint of his old character coming back.

_No way, _the princess teased. _Let's do it._ With that, she floated towards Marth, taping him lightly on the shoulder. The prince whirled around, his eyes red from crying.

_We'll help Zelda,_ the princess said gently. _Please, let us?_

"No!" he answered harshly. "You're the reason she died, and you know it."

_Please!_ she pleaded. _We can bring her back!_

The prince hesitated, then nodded once, stepping back. The two ghosts floated up to the still princess.

The two of them joined hands, as the princess placed the other over Zelda's heart. Her hand seemed to fill up with gold, no longer transparent. The color spread into Zelda's immobile body, covering her from head to toe.

_Girl you could have stayed_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

The color came back into Zelda's cheeks, her cheeks flushing a gentle red; her lips returned to its normal color; her finger gave a small twitch as they too, became a normal humanly color. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing her cerulean eyes.

_And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

"Zelda!" Marth rushed towards her as the two ghosts retreated.

"M-Marth?" Zelda whispered, her eyes only half-open as she felt herself being lifted into the prince's strong arms.

"Zelda … I thought you died. I thought I lost you yet again," he clutched her tightly, as if she was his lifeline.

"Well, I'm back, aren't I?" Zelda smiled weakly.

"Yes … you're back, and that's all that matters," he whispered, his tears falling gently into her hair, glistening in the light.

Suddenly, Marth felt a gentle squeeze in his heart. Looking at Zelda's peaceful figure, he knew it was now or never.

"Zelda, I …" the princess looked up, puzzled. Marth gulped, and started again. "I … I love you, Zelda," he whispered, leaning down towards the princess.

Zelda's eyes widened as she felt warm lips touch her own. Then, slowly, slowly, she let her eyes close gently.

The two ghosts smiled, the young woman in Hiroshi's embrace. The two glowed brightly, then they faded away, soon disappearing completely.

The two royals broke away from each other, each gasping slightly for air, staring into each other's eyes.

Zelda's eyes twinkled merrily. "I love you too, Marth." She brought his face closer to hers, and once again, their lips brushed together.

Once they broke away from each other, Marth smiled. "We should leave now, shouldn't we, princess?"

"Of course."

**BTW, the songs I used were 1. When you're gone by Avril Lavigne 2. Hurt by Christina Aguilera and 3. Wait for you by Elliott Yamin.**

**Great. After I finished writing this, I just realized I perfectly well used Bye Bye by Mariah Carey – Oh well, too late. xD**

**I'm writing another fanfic – a oneshot, I think. It's called Link's Spoon. xDD Read and review it when it's out?**

**I think I'm almost done this fanfic! D:**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 5 Poem

**Hey guys! **

**Haha, I'm updating so fast these days. xD**

**This chapter isn't really a chapter – It's a poem thing that my friend, DemonPanther wrote for the latest chapter. Everyone give her a cookie! :D It even rhymes! :D**

**LOL! DemonPanther just told me I wrote ZeldaxMATH in the last chapter. xD Oh screw.**

**Solo384: LOL! xD Twice, I suppose. Oo;; Man, that's a scary thought.**

**Thanks! :D**

**DemonPanther: ZeldaxMarth Zarth Vader! :D**

**How 'bout Ike, Roy, Ganondork, Mario …**

**SHUDDAP! D:**

**I know – Dying's fun. :D**

**Zelda died twice. –hugs Zelda-**

**Yea! :D**

**DevilishDuck: Everyone's mentioning how Zelda died twice. xDD**

**I know I did. :D**

**How do I amuse you?! Oo;;**

**WolfKitteh: Yay! :D**

**Haha, it's awesome. :D**

**Syunikiss: LOL! xDD That's … interesting? Oo;;**

**-dies from happiness- :DD **

**Of course! xDD**

My vision's gone, I can't move a thing,

What exactly did that portal bring?

Why is it pitch black and so dead?

The atmosphere's filled with nothing but dread!

"Princess Zelda!" I heard someone call,

As footsteps echoed throughout the hall.

The familiar voice rang in both ears,

Prince Marth is it you I hear?

Why can't I talk, why can't I speak?

Is my body truly that weak?

I can't make a sound, nothing comes out!

Please mouth let me scream...let me shout!

He's going past it; he can't hear me at all,

For eternity will I be stuck in this stall?

A glow...a beam, is it heaven I see?

What's that light coming closer to me?

Closer,

Closer,

Closer and then,

The light spreads about and my darkness ends.

Aside from the blaze of the burning light,

The touch on my neck gave me quite a fright.

My heart nearly stopped its ongoing beat,

As my body was pulled towards another's heat.

Whoever it was, I felt safe their arms,

This person, I thought would do me no harm.

Though I was feeling extremely secure,

I sensed the stranger's feelings unsure.

During the warm, comforting embrace,

A cold rainstorm trickled down my delicate face.

Suddenly, his grip tightened and I was drawn closer near,

"I love you," he whispered, while crying soft tears.

Time stood still, and everything was at peace,

All my stressful thoughts and worries released.

"Don't cry..." I managed to say,

My frail voice chimed without disarray.

I gently wiped his face and smiled,

_I'm not gone...I'll be around a little longer while._

"You're okay!" he exclaimed and squeezed me once more,

"Yes, I'm okay," I grinned, letting my happiness soar.

But unexpectedly, my hands started to shine,

The beautiful blue light was absolutely divine.

In just one second flat, it all disappeared,

And a young woman, in its place appeared.

She gazed at us with a sorrowful look,

And when we asked for her name all she said was, _"The Book."_

The prince stiffened up and shot her a glare,

"What about the book?" he asked, continuing to stare.

"Wait—Are you the person who wrote the diary?"

I couldn't help it and asked with an added inquiry.

The ghost did not answer, but continued her plea,

She stood before us most sadly begging, "Help me."

"Is it Hiroshi?" I asked, while she started to sob,

The ghost gave her answer, moving her head with a bob.

I first felt uncertain if I could fix the situation,

But my uncertainty quickly hardened into a new, raw determination.

"I'll help you in whatever way I can." I explained,

Not wanting her to suffer any more of the needless pain.

"But princess-"Marth started, with panic stricken eyes,

I sensed that he feared of my demise.

I smiled sadly and placed a finger on his lips making sure I was gentle,

"No, I want to help her." I said, though I knew the outcome to be quite detrimental.

I'm very sorry but I must stay,

There's no way I can leave this way.

A desperate soul in need,

Is giving me her plea.

If I head on back,

No doubt her future's black.

Her light grows dim,

Her life force grim.

She's everlastingly cursed,

Salvation she thirsts.

A savoir she desires,

To untie fate's firm wires.

I'll be the one,

To tear them undone.

I'll answer her plea,

So free she can finally be.

But to my surprise, the prince only sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you, then," he replied.

"Exactly," I agreed, with a newly found glee.

I'm definitely going to answer the princess' plea.

I stood up unsteadily with Marth's assistance,

And gave the princess a glance from the distance.

When she looked at me we exchanged words without talking,

I understood her completely and towards her, I started walking.

"How exactly are you going to help out?"

The prince asked, his voice revealing slight doubt.

"I'm calling Hiroshi back with my magic," I said beginning to concentrate my power,

The triforce's light shone bright and all the darkness did it devour.

"But you're weak right now-"Marth started to complain,

However I stopped him midway and calmly explained,

"It's either now or never, Marth," The prince gave in,

"Alright," he moaned letting myself attain the win.

He moved away reluctantly as the room glowed bright,

The ghost princess was nearly invisible, but not completely out of sight.

One could still see her eyes shut tightly and body limp,

As I recited the ancient memorised manuscript.

"Gods of the Underworld," the sound level of my voice decreased,

"Allow the souls to reunite, allow them to finally find peace!"

Suddenly the room became blindingly bright,

Marth turned his head away, shielding his eyes from the light.

Shadows engulfed the atmosphere, and changed it as dark as could be,

Then the shadows turned around and inched towards me.

I shrieked in complete horror as they circled around,

And when I was enveloped in their darkness, my body immediately hit the ground.

Why, WHY is this happening again?

Hasn't this body already taken enough strain?

But, maybe that's right...maybe that's it,

Should I just give up and admit,

That it's my destiny to lay and die,

Should I just say good-bye?

My thoughts were interrupted by an almost inaudible conversation,

And I cleansed my mind to listen with temptation.

The voices stopped and my cold body grew warm,

While the bleak, gloomy environment began to transform.

"Zelda!" Marth cried, and two faint figures vanished with smoke,

"M-Marth?" I murmured softly, at long last awoke.

"Zelda...I thought you died, I thought I lost you again,"

Marth clutched me firmly and then,

The prince looked down and discontinued his grasp,

"Zelda, I..." he began, but stopped in his tracks.

With a gulp he restarted his sentence from before,

"I...I love you, Zelda," he whispered and held me closely once more.

What happened next caused my heart to skip a beat,

As my lips felt his lips warm heat.

Slowly, slowly, I let my eyes close,

At the same time as two ghosts faded with a glow.

We both broke apart, somewhat gasping for air,

My eyes twinkled, "I love you too Marth," I openly declared.

I brought my face closer to his and once again our lips brushed,

Making my face resemble a tomato as I blushed.

Once more we broke away,

"Princess, we should leave now...there's no more need to stay."

We smiled in unison and I got up from the floor,

"Of course," I replied and we head for the door.

**Haha, the ghosts disappeared twice. :) Oh well – DemonPanther, you did great! :D Thanks so much! :D**

**Review! :D**


	7. Return

**I'm holding a vote about this fanfic in my profile! Vote, please. :D**

**Yes, this chapter is almost like a filler. Oo;; Kinda.**

**DemonPanther: -winces- Thanks for it! :D**

**LOL! –runs around like a maniac-**

**I KNOW! xDDD**

**Well, you know his side B? Oo;; That yellow thing that appears? It's a cape. xD**

**I guess not. xD**

**It wasn't.**

**LOL! xD Thanks! **

**DevilishDuck: LOL! You don't know how much your comment made me laugh. xDD**

**Solo384: LOL! Rhymes are getting into our heads. xD**

**There'll be ... two more chapters after that, 1 if there is a sequel. I'm still considering the idea of a sequel ...**

**Victoria-Blackheart: DemonPanther says thank you! :D**

**EmiRay: I know. :( However, I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do that, because the diary reading part was already over, so I didn't exactly have enough time. D: Thanks for pointing it out though! :D**

**DD: Really? Was it just 'cause the song lyrics didn't fit, or er … just 'cause? Oo;;**

**StackedRubbish: LOL, I'M COOL 'CAUSE I THINK YOU REVIEWED ANONYMOUSLY BUT I FORGOT WHAT YOU SAID. Oo;; Don't ask. xD**

**Hey, Mape (LOL!), did you actually read it yet? Oo;;**

**A non e-mouse: Thanks! :D**

**I know! D: It sucks.**

**Marth/Zelda's cute! :D Which is also the reason that's the pairing in this fic. Oo;;**

**Sykunikiss: Me too! xDD **

Inside the Smash Mansion, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Some people were biting their nails, others were pacing, and others were gripping things so hard that their knuckles were turning white.

"Where are they?" Samus muttered, pacing back and forth in the living room. "They should've been back a long time ago! What if Marth didn't find Zelda? What if they both died? What if the portal -"

"Samus," Link interrupted, "They _will_ come back. Have faith." He gave a weak smile, clearly not as confident as he seemed.

By then, everyone had already learnt of the two royals' disappearance. It wasn't too common that a smasher would disappear with no trace at all. Anything could have happened to them.

Link suddenly felt a wave of despair wash over him. "Dammit!" he muttered angrily, "I should've paid more attention!" The Hero of Time plopped down into a chair, his head between his hands.

"It's okay, Link," Samus muttered consolingly, "They'll come back safe, I know it." She gave a brief smile, noticing that she was the one doing the comforting instead.

"I should've been the one to save her," Link blurted out without thinking, immediately regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you let Marth go?" she questioned.

Link turned a light shade of pink. "I-I … er … well, you s-see …"

Samus rolled her eyes, "Geezus, you're hopeless, hero."

"S-shut up!"

* * *

On the other side of the room, Peach was sobbing uncontrollably, a certain plumber trying to comfort her in vain.

"W-what if t here's someone after us?" the princess sniffled, tears leaking out of her innocent blue eyes, "What if I'm the next to go?"

"Peachie, no one is-a after us-a," Mario patted Peach lightly on the arm, "Marth-a and Zelda will come back-a soon, I'm-a sure."

Peach wiped her eyes with the back of a gloved hand, "But what if they don't, Mario? What're we going to do? I won't have a friend to talk about girly things with me, a friend to go shopping with …"

The red-haired general frowned, gently placing a hand on the Mushroom Kingdom princess' shoulder, "It'll be okay-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Peach screamed, shoving Roy away from her, "Since when did you get the right to talk to me?!" she pointed a finger accusingly at the poor general. She gave him one last glare and rushed up the stairs to the dormitories.

Roy was fuming. "FINE!" he bellowed at the stairs, all the smashers staring at him wide-eyed, "If you don't want to talk to good old Roy here, then don't!" he flung himself into a chair, still not noticing all the eyes that were fixed on him.

He turned the TV on, flipping through the channels. All of the sudden, Roy unexpectedly turned around and yelled, "AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!" he sunk back into his chair once more, grumpily mumbling to himself.

After a few seconds of a tense silence, Roy stood up, "Fine, I'll come see you, but don't expect me to apologize!"

Once the last of the general was out of view, Mario said happily, "I always-a knew-a Roy was a good boy-a!"

And so, everyone returned to whatever they were doing before.

The room was completely silent. The _ticks_ from the clock seemed magnified to ten times its original volume. Everything seemed to complete still.

All of the sudden, there was a loud _shwoop_ sound as two figures landed in the middle of the room in a tangled mess.

"Ow …" Zelda muttered, shaking her brown hair out of her face. "That was an extraordinary landing. Just extraordinary."

Marth was already on his feet, holding out his hand to help the princess up, his eyes twinkling. "Sorry, princess."

Peach's head peeked out over the railing. Once she saw her fellow princess, she gave a squeal of delight, racing down the stairs followed closely by Roy.

"ZELDA!" she screamed, launching herself at her friend, "You're back!"

Zelda smiled lightly. "Yes, I'm back."

"Marth?"

The prince turned around to come face-to-face with Link. "What is it, Link?"

"Well," Link paused for a moment as if to contemplate what his next words were going to be, "I'm glad Zelda – and you – are back safely, but next time, I'm going to be the one saving her because _I'm_ her protector, got it?"

Marth stared. "But … Okay then."

Link grinned. "Good."

**Gah. Short chappie. IT'S SO SHOOOOOOOORT! -dies- Oo;;**

**Anyways, I've decided to do a sequel. So keep your eyes peeled! :D Don't forget to read it! –stares-**

**REVIEW! You'll be seeing me soon! :D**


	8. NOT A CHAPPIE D:

I'm back! :D

Kinda. In a sense. By the way, you WILL be hearing from me about the sequel soon. :D I'm just planning it out right now – I have the basic plot down, I just have to get some more details straightened out and then I'll start writing. Don't worry – I haven't ditched it! xD

This time its not an actual chapter – It's just here to clear up some confusions you might have had. Sorry if you didn't understand some parts!

So, to answer some questions:

**Why did the princess from the diary die?**

Remember, when she abruptly stopped writing in the diary? Well, it's because the guards found the diary when she was writing in it. She mentioned before that they started to hit her, and this time, they decided to punish her for keeping the diary, and they got a bit too … uh … enthusiastic with the hitting. Oo;; And so, she bleed to death. D:

**Why were they attacked by Marth's country?**

Aritia wanted more land. D: Invasion. –sighs-

**Why did Zelda stop ignoring Marth?**

That one time in the brawl against each other, Marth demanded an explanation as to why Zelda was ignoring him. She rethought it over, and realized that it was pretty pointless to ignore him that way, as the war was way before he was born and had nothing to do with him. Good job, Zellie! xDD

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me! :D

I had an anonymous review (with constructive criticism!). Heres the reply from me! xD

**Zelda and Marth fell in love WAY too quickly to be believable.**

Sorry if this wasnt clear enough, but they knew each other for quite a while by then. Its just that I decided not to write what had happened from the start of the tournament to then, because it was pretty irrelevant to the actual plot. So, it wasn't a "love at first sight" thing, don't worry. xDD

**Not to mention Zelda would not risk her life to reunite two souls. Shes responsible for an entire kingdom; she cant carelessly throw her life away when so many people depend on her. To be honest, the chapters after three rushed.**

At first, I thought it might be kind of likely, because Zelda always seemed like a caring and kind person, so I thought she would always try to help someone who needed her. However, you do have a point about her ditching her kingdom – I guess I didnt consider that far. Heheh – sorry about that! D:

I know it seems a bit rushed, but I wasnt exactly sure what I could put in – there didnt seem to be anything else that could really build a stronger foundation, because I pretty much put in everything I thought I needed in already. xD (I am considering revising some parts though to make this fic better according to the criticism, though. :3)

**Disliking someone because of their ancestors seems out of character for Zelda.**

Good point. Oo;;

**Link seemed out of character too, with his stuttering and nervousness. I know you have a lot of room to work with regarding Link's personality since he essentially doesnt have one, but I dont think he would get nervous that easily.**

I know hes not likely to get that nervous easily, but he likes Zelda, and people tend to get a bit nervous when they're close to the person they like. Also, that one time he was taking that walk with Zelda, he was just trying to figure out how to word his worry about Zelda and Marth's relationship. xD

**Nor do I think she would blow up at Roy. She's a very kind princess, remember?**

She is a nice person, I know, but she was worried sick for her friend's safety and was stressed out. That's why she got pissed. xD

Thanks for pointing out the part about the Author's notes, by the way. xD I'll stop doing it in the middle. :3

**That way you don't have the dame word twice in the same sentence. Speaking of speech, you pointed out that Zelda was formal and very princess-like even when away from the castle. In that case, I think you should have kept her speech formal as well. I doubt a proper princess would say "wait up."**

Oo;; Oops. Heheh. xD I didn't notice the awkwardness of that sentence earlier. D: Sorry!

YOU'RE RIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! DD: Woops. Thanks for pointing that out! xDD

Thanks for the review, my lovely anonymous reviewer! xDD


End file.
